B.I.O.W.E.A.P.O.N.
B.I.O.W.E.A.P.O.N., also known as the BI'ologically-'''O'mnipotent 'W'eapon of 'E'limination, 'A'nnihilation, 'P'lagues, and 'O'ppressio'''N, is a Boss Bloon that appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It fires poisonous missiles as basic attacks, inflicting 200-300 Armor-Piercing Damage to all Towers that get hit, with an explosion radius equivalent to the range of a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey. The missiles also apply POISONED DoT that lasts for 10 seconds. Properties The BIOWEAPON is immune to explosives, STUN, and DoT effects. It also cannot be sucked in by Bloonchippers. Abilities The Black Death Infect 5 towers on the screen with a deadly plague that kills them within FIVE SECONDS. Other than spamming healing towers, the only way to stop them from being killed by the plague is by selling them! Once they die, they infect other towers within THEIR RANGE!! Super Monkeys, Monkey Flashes, Shield Generators, and Monkey Zombies are immune. BIOWEAPON gets back 5% health per tower killed by the plague. Towers killed by the plague CANNOT be revived. Toxin Blast Unleash a wave of green toxins that inflicts damage and Poison DoT to all Towers around a certain radius. Infectious Replication BIOWEAPON unleashes clones of itself that attack your Towers. BIOWEAPON Clone The BIOWEAPON Clone has 50,000 HP and 3 Defense. It also has the following abilities: *'Tower Hijack' - the BIOWEAPON Clone infects Towers, hijacking them. These infected Towers will turn against you, attacking fellow Towers for 10 seconds. *'Immune System Distract' - the BIOWEAPON Clones will distract towers by making all Towers prioritise them over anything else for 11 seconds. During this period, the BIOWEAPON Clones will take 10% less damage from all sources and regenerate the original BIOWEAPON by 3% HP per second (meaning that the original BIOWEAPON will regenerate a total of 33% health) *'Immune Evasion' - A 40% chance to EVADE an offensive Activated Ability from a Tower. After EVADING the Ability, the BIOWEAPON Clone will retaliate with an attack that inflicts damage equivalent to 13% of the tower's maximum health as well as applying the Poisoned effect. The Poison will last 5 seconds and inflict damage equivalent to 5% health per second. Cytopathic Reanimation If killed, BIOWEAPON resurrects at 16% health and takes 10% less damage from all sources. Can only happen twice. Bacterial Resilience The BIOWEAPON gains the Super Shield status effect and becomes immune to energy-based and heat-based attacks for 12 seconds. Viral Instability The BIOWEAPON mutates 1-2 of these effects at random: * A 50% increase to attack and ability damage for 10 seconds. * A 70% increase to basic attack rate for 11 seconds. * +17 Defense for 18 seconds. * A 40% increase to movement speed for 16 seconds. * A 30% reduction to ability cooldowns for 40 seconds. Neural Atrophy All towers within a 1/0/0 Ninja Monkey's range of the BIOWEAPON attack 50% slower and cannot use Activated Abilities for 20 seconds. The effect is immediately removed if the towers in question are mind-controlled by the Tower Hijack ability. Unlock Annihilate Gene All of the BIOWEAPON's attacks Pierce Armor and inflict 3x damage for 15 seconds, and the boost can stack with the attack damage effect associated with Viral Instability. Moreover, every Tower on the screen suffers from POISONED DoT that lasts for 20 seconds. Trivia *An obvious reference to the Bio-Weapon, an exceptionally lethal pathogen in Plague Inc. that kills everything it touches. *Many of the BIOWEAPON's abilities are also a reference to the various Disease Abilities in Plague Inc. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons